


The Bad Thing

by ardor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Cock Rings, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Panicking Dean, Possessive Castiel, Prostitute Dean, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Smutty, Top Castiel, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardor/pseuds/ardor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega prostitutes wear collars to prevent customers from mating them during sex but when Cas meets Dean and has some hot rough sex, Deans collar falls off and he ends up mating Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cas walked through the club, the overly sweet smell of omega clogging his nose and pores making him gag and his cock twitch despite himself.

He despised slickeries, selling an omegas body for money was sick in his mind, yet here he was being led through one of the biggest slickeries in America by his obnoxious older brother Gabriel.

“Gabriel” he hissed under his breath- terrified eyes darting everywhere trying to find someplace discreet to look.

“Yeah little bro” Gabriel replied flippantly, the smirk obvious even though he was trying to hide it; Cas desperately wanted to punch him right now.

“I do not want to be here, can we please leave? We can celebrate my birthday some place more…clean”

Gabriel laughed, winking in the direction of a scantily clad female omega dressed as a nurse. “No way I’m letting you turn 21 without a little fun”

Cas groaned he was positive this night was not going to end well.

 

~~

 

Castiel’s people skills were…rusty to say the least, so being packed into a room filled with 20 or so omegas flaunting there bodies at anyone willing to pay and eying him like candy made him extremely uncomfortable, maybe this is what omegas felt like when around alphas.

Gabriel waltzed up to Cas at the bar looking like he owned the place, well he had been there so many times that he could have probably owned the place.

“Guess whose the best big bro ever”

Castiel managed to suppress an eye roll; whatever Gabriel had done spelt trouble for him.

“Michael obviously”

“Aww don’t be a sour puss, enjoy yourself, live a little. I’ve booked you a private dance with the best around, trust me I’ve trialed the product and it was more than satisfying”

Cas nearly threw up his drink at the thought of sleeping with someone Gabriel had slept with.

“I think I will pass on that offer, thank you very much”

“See here’s the thing Cassie, I’ve already paid for it and it would _really_ be a shame to turn him down, he looked so eager as well”

After two minuets of arguing, a double shot of scotch and two more beers Cas agreed.

“That’s the spirit Cassie!”

“Please don’t call me that Gabriel”

 

~~

 

After being led through a hallway and through too many twists and turns Cas’

Heavily intoxicated brain could count they arrived at a bright cherry red door with the numbers 666 elegantly written on it.

“Welcome to hell little bro, enjoy the ride” Gabriel said with a bright grin before scampering off to harass another poor girl at the club.

 Taking a deep breath Cas braced himself for whatever was behind that door.

 

Cas hadn't prepared himself enough for when he opened the bright red door he was met with the sight of a beautiful male omega tied to a red satin bed, black spandex covering his whole neck, cutting off mid shoulders, tied at the side with two black ribbons. The omegas legs were spread wide to expose his already prepped hole, the sight made Cas cock fully harden to the point of aching, his alpha mating instincts going wild.

Dean sized up the alpha that walked through the door. Wild messy brown hair looking like he had just gone a round of sex and the brightest pair of blue eyes Dean had ever seen. He almost laughed at the lost look he had on his face, it must be his first time; Dean licked his lips at the thought of breaking in this gorgeous alpha.

“Hey there big alpha, my names Apple Pie, but you can call me Dean if ya want”

Dean furrowed his brow; he never gave out his real name. He wondered why this guy was an exception. 

 

Rule number 1 of the slickery business: Never give out your real name. 

 

Cas voice sounding like gravel and whiskey barley managed to punch out “My name is…Castiel”

Dean smirked at the affect he had on the alpha. He wasn’t even getting started.

“Well mind if I call ya Cas, makes it easier to scream when you’re pounding my pretty tight ass into the mattress”

Cas’ blue eyes slowly bled into red as he hurried to strip his clothes, the omega- Dean- on the bed enjoying the show.

Dean watched the alpha strip in record time, none of his clients were this eager to fuck him.

Once Cas was fully naked he crawled up the round satin bed, claiming Dean’s mouth in a burning kiss, Dean making little moans and whines that went straight to the alphas cock.

Panting Dean relayed his rules. “No videoing, no physical abuse, no knotting and you have to wear a condom alright?”

Cas nodded frantically, his rules seemed pretty fair to him.

Moving his lips to Dean’s neck he pulled back to lightly tap on the black spandex covering his neck and part of his shoulders. “What’s this for? I’ve seen all the other omegas wearing them around the club”

“Its so that we don’t get mated accidently, some guys just cant control themselves and bite during sex. Its just as a safety precaution, don’t wanna accidently get mated while on the job”

Cas’ thoughts were torn; one side understood where Dean was coming from while the other side rebelled at the idea of not being able to mate Dean.

That revelation made Cas do a double take, mating Dean? Cas’ was still per say a virgin, all through high school and collage he had never had the urge to mate or even fuck.

Cas shook the thought of mating Dean away, surging forward to claim Dean in a hot dirty kiss, all teeth and tongue.

 

~~

 

After an hour or so of kissing Dean was starting to get agitated. Don’t get him wrong Cas kissed like a fucking god, but Dean wanted to get this show on the road, get things cranking up.

“Hey Cas, wanna crank up the speed a little”

Cas tilted his head to one side, spit-swollen lips slightly frowning, “I don’t…understand that reference”

Dean actually laughed out loud at that, the sound making Cas feel warm on the inside. Dean looked much more attractive when he was smiling.

“You know get to the actual fucking part, I don’t take it you just came here to make out like teenagers”

Cas flushed, the sight making Dean bite his lip to stop the breathy moan that threatened to come out.

“Dean I uhhh…haven’t actually ahh…copulated with another person"

It took a second to understand Cas words and when he did Deans eyes went wide, mouth forming a perfect o.

“So you’re saying you’re a…virgin”

Cas cast his eyes down, looking like a kicked puppy.

“Yes, you are correct Dean”

 The thought actually made Dean smile.

“So I’m the person who gets to deflower you, lucky me”

Cas looked up hesitantly “Dean do not feel pressured to please me, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to”

Dean cut him off with a stern look “Cas I know I don’t lead the most… honest lifestyle, but you seem way better than the guy who got to deflower me. I want to make this occasion special for you, and anyway” He put an innocent blush on his cheeks, biting his lip and looking down “Don’t you want to make me feel good _alpha_ ” The sight made Cas growl, virgin or not Cas was still an alpha first.

Danmit how could Dean go from BAMF omega to innocent damsel in one sentence, no omega should be able to do that as hot as Dean is right now.

He glanced around the room. It was fairly small, in one corner stood a draw that contained condoms and lube and on the opposite wall stood a rack.

On the rack hung an array of sex toys, dildos, anal beads and an array of plugs and cockrings.

Walking over, Cas picked up one of the smaller cock rings, slipping it onto Deans cock he gave it a few teasing tugs reveling at the way it made the omegas eyelids flutter.

“I will break you for anyone else Dean”

“That a promise alpha?” Dean said tugging on the restraints, throwing Cas a seductive wink.

Cas glanced at the restraints, they were made out of the same spandex of Deans collar with identical black ribbons trying them up.

Tugging lightly they came loose releasing Dean’s raw wrists.

Wincing Dean rubbed his sore wrists.

“Lets get this show on the road” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear, skillful hands trailing down Cas’ spine making him shiver

 

 

~~

 

Dean was very responsive considering his experience, each twist of Cas fingers in Deans ass made him arch up, making the most beautiful sounds.

Cas couldn’t wait to be buried in the tight heat that was Dean; this was the furthest he had ever gone with someone and the thought of actually completing it made Cas nervous.

His alpha instincts were more prominent than others; he was scared he couldn’t control himself if he fucked Dean.

Dean huffed in frustration “C’mon Cas I already prepped myself before you came in, you wont hurt me” Dean looked over his shoulder to see a slightly scared Cas.

 "Cas?” he asked worried “What’s wrong”

Cas looked up at Dean, “Dean I can not control my alpha instincts, I am afraid that I will not be able to control myself if we take things any further” Dean turned around sitting on all fours in front of Cas.

“If that was what you were worried about then don’t worry. I’m a whore Cas, I’m meant to be beaten around, it was really kind of you to think of me but don’t worry, I’ve been knocked around enough times to be built for a little bashing during sessions. I’m a object Cas you don’t think about me when we fuck”

Before Cas could even protest Dean slid his lips over his cock. Hissing in pleasure Cas hips bucked up instinctively into the tight wet heat of Dean’s mouth.

Panting, Cas moaned Deans name as he took him all the way down his throat before moving back up to hollow his cheeks at the tip giving a little lick to the slit before sliding back down. The pleasure was insane.

“Dean I’m going to come” he punched out, eyes screwed shut in pleasure, Dean pulled off with a wet pop sound, claiming Cas in a kiss that tasted like his precome, the thought making him moan loudly.

 "I've got you Cas, going to make you feel nice alright?” Dean said, sliding a lubed up condom onto Cas’ still hard cock.

Cas nodded, eyes half-lidded.

Presenting on the bed, face down in the pillows and ass in the air, Dean guided Cas’ cock into his hole giving little words of encouragement.

The feeling of Deans tight canal around his cock made Cas hands grip Deans hips in a bruising hold, dropping his head into the crook of Deans neck Cas panted heavily until he was fully seated inside Dean.

“Dean you feel oh you feel amazing, so hot and…ah… tight _oh”_

“C’mon Cas, gonna fuck me into the mattress so hard I’ll feel you for the rest of the night, weren’t you going to ruin me Cas?”

Cas growled, pulling his hips back until only the tip was inside Deans ass before shoving back in roughly, making a broken moan fall from Dean’s lips.

Cas hips pistoned into Dean’s ass. He had to say, Cas was a good fuck considering he was a beginner.

He seemed to find his prostate after the first few thrusts and aimed for it every other thrust making Dean buck up every time he hit it dead on.

“Oh Cas feel so fucking good, fuck me harder, yes yes right there, _oh Cas”_

Dean spread his legs wider giving more room for Cas to go deeper; he froze when he felt something other than lube loosen his hole.

Shit this _never_ happened, oh fuck Dean was breaking so many rules tonight.

 

Rule number 2 of working as a slicker; don’t ever get aroused enough to produce slick, it’s a job not a hobby.

 

Apparently Cas had noticed as well because one second he was pounding into Dean’s ass then the other he froze sniffing the air before growling lowly.

“Dean, you smell delicious. Gonna fuck you right, breed you up properly”

Dean moaned at the dirty talk falling from Cas’ angel like lips, feeling a new wave of slick leak out of his ass onto the bed.

“Uh Cas, this has…fuck never happened before…ah! Feel so full Cas”

Sweat was starting to gather on Cas face making his hair plaster to his fringe.

“Shhh I’m going to take care of you omega, make you feel so full and sore you will feel me for days”

Dean cracked one eye open to take a look at Cas. Throughout the whole session he had been calling him Dean.

He was met with solid red eyes no trace of blue left in the small ring surrounding Cas blown pupil, fuck Cas had gone full alpha on him; it was going to be difficult to keep him in line.

“Cas, listen to me you have to…nghh…you have to stop for a second ok?”

He was met with a low growl, Cas hands clamping on Deans hip and arm ultimately strapping him in place under Cas.

“Not…. Going… Anywhere”

“Shit” Dean muttered, it was going to be hard to get Cas off of him, it was looking like a really good night for Dean as well…

Dean’s eyes widened when he felt a finger enter beside Cas cock in his hole, the ungodly amount of slick Dean was producing making it slip in easily.

 

“Fuck Cas”

Cas smirked, the fucker smirked, “Let go little omega, I'll take care of you don’t worry”

Dean felt really tempted. The smells of alpha arousal making his instincts go haywire, the need to submit stronger than usual.

 

Rule number 3 of working as a slicker: Never get carried away during sex. Who knows what will happen if you let the customer take the reigns, always be in control even if the client thinks he’s the one in control.

 

A second finger was added besides the first steadily pumping until Dean didn’t know which way was up.

The headboard banged relentlessly against the back wall, the force of Cas thrusts making the ribbons on Deans collar fall lose, the spandex slipping until it revealed the unmarked skin of Deans neck.

 

Rule number 4: NEVER TAKE OFF THE COLLAR. Unless you want to get mated and become some strangers bitch keep the collar on, it prevents alphas from making a mating bite during sex.

 

Dean was breaking basically all the rules tonight.

Cas ginned when he felt Dean relax underneath him. Dean felt so good wrapped around his dick; he wondered why he hadn’t done this sooner, it felt like ecstasy.

He stroked his hand soothingly down Deans side, “That’s it relax, your safe with me”

Cas could feel his knot swelling at the base of his cock making his hips stutter.

He took out the two fingers buried in Deans ass and brought them to Deans mouth, the sight of Dean greedily licking his own slick from Cas fingers sending him over the edge, surging forward to claim Deans neck in a mating bite while his knot swelled locking him in Deans ass, the first shoots of come making the omega under him whine.

Dean barely registered when Cas’ knot swelled, the sharp stab of pain in his neck making him come untouched despite the cock ring firmly in place. The feelings of Cas’ come in his ass made him wine, his omega instincts singing at the feeling of being sated by an alpha.

Cas was damn rough. He broke the fucking condom.

Thoroughly fucked out and content Dean struggled fitfully to stay awake, but when Cas turned Dean on his side spooning him from behind his knot still locking them together he gave in to sleep, the feeling of Cas hand trailing over Deans belly, teeth still latched onto Deans neck.

 

 

~~

 

Cas’ phone went off, the sound making him crawl back reluctantly to the real world, conciseness making the fog over his head clear.

His hand stumbled a few times before he found his phone, bringing it to his face he squinted until he saw the little letters on the screen:

 

_12:30pm Gabriel: Having fun Cassie ;)_

_12:50pm Gabriel: God how long is you going to take! My feet are getting sore_

_12:55pm Gabriel: Hurry up bro, haven’t you got work tomorrow?_

_1:20am: Gabriel: Castiel, please reply its been like an hour. That’s long even for me._

_1:30am Gabriel: Hey I’m really worried. Call me_

_1:50am Gabriel: I swear to god if you don’t reply to my text right now I’m going to barge in there and drag you out!!_

_2:00am Gabriel: CALL ME!!_

 

Cas sighed; he was having the best sleep he’s had in ages. Of course Gabriel had to ruin it.

Sending off a quick text saying he was fine and safe he glanced around the room; he was slightly surprised to see he was still in the club… what had happened last night? Cas remembered up until he smelt this divine smell while having sex with Dean, _oh… sex with Dean_.

Cas jumped up only to have his knot pull on Dean’s ass the movement making him hiss in pain while Dean wined still asleep.

Cas’ eyes widened at the realization, looking down at where he and Dean were joined he gulped heavily. He knotted Dean, without his consent. He was a sick monster.

Burying his face in the pillow he murmured a litany of no’s. This was not how his first time was meant to go.

Turning his head to Dean he examined the sleeping man.

He had given his virginity to this man, something he could never take back.

Stroking a hand down Dean’s side he took the opportunity to observe Dean, when he woke up Dean would defiantly never want to see him again. The thought made Cas cringe.

Dean looked so innocent in his sleep, like all the weight of the world that he knows Dean carries are temporarily lifted.

For a moment Cas can almost imagine Dean isn’t a prostitute and they were jus two normal people.

Cas exhaled slowly. Dean was special, Cas instantly felt attracted to him and the pain of leaving Dean, of knowing that he will never see this man again made Cas nauseous.

Trailing his hand up Dean’s shoulder he reveled in the subconscious shiver Dean gave in his sleep, snuggling closer to Cas.

Cas wrapped his other hand around Dean, he was going to make this last as long as he could.

When his hand reached Deans collarbone he froze. He felt no fabric indicating the collar Dean had worn throughout the night; he didn’t think Dean would take it off either.

Dread settling in Cas stomach he wearily cracked open one eye, looking over Dean’s head to see that his suspicions were true.

There in the juncture of Deans neck was a mating bite. Cas felt like he was going to be sick, one part of him was overjoyed to have the omega underneath him as a mate while the other realized how Dean would feel.

Oh god Dean would hate him forever, he ruined Deans life.

Hyperventilating Cas made a futile struggle to crawl back, the slowly deflating knot still keeping him tied to Dean, to his _mate_.

Cas made a wheezing sound, crawling into a fetus position.

Cas imagined the look in Dean’s eyes when he realizes what’s happened, oh god what if he has a boyfriend? What is he was waiting for the right guy? What if he never wants to see his face or catch even his scent ever again?

Cas couldn't deal with that, he would much rather die than feel that rejection.

A light hand on his shoulder had him whimpering crawling into an even tighter ball.

“Cas? What are you doing, you’re hurting me. Cas stop.” Even when Dean was only half awake the concern was still evident in his tone.

“Dean oh god I’m so sorry, please forgive me, please don’t hate me, I’ll leave you alone if you want just don’t push me away forever, I couldn’t deal with that. It was an accident Dean, honestly it was just an accident” Tears had started to form in Cas eyes blurring his vision.

“Cas why would I hate you, just because you knotted me? Hey if that’s what you’re worried about than stop it. I know one of the rules was no knotting but I don’t know if you realized but last night I broke basically all of the rules in the book” Dean chuckling flatly at the end not to happy about the revelation either.

Shaking his head Cas said ever so quietly, “Dean…That’s not it”

Dean made a frustrated noise, flipping over until he was straddling Cas, biting his lip to hold back a whimper when the knot tugged on his rim.

Slowly prying Cas hands away from his face Dean smiled at Cas defeated look, the atmosphere in the air was so intimate but instead of closing off and panicking Dean found that he…actually didn’t mind it. 

“Than what’s the thing Cas, it cant be that bad”

Cas shook his head slowly lifting his hand to Dean’s neck, lightly tracing the bite mark on the skin making Dean shudder and moan bucking his hips on Cas cock still buried in his ass.

All color drained from Deans face, “ _Oh”_ He said, damn right oh! Cas fucking mated him for fucks sake.

"I knew you'd hate me Dean. _I am so sorry_ , please don’t push me away forever” Cas covered his face in his hands again, desperately trying to not see Dean’s reaction.

“Cas, this was…this was a mistake”

Cas released a noise like a wounded animal.

“You don’t want me Cas, I’m broken. Nobody wants a broken toy when a brand new one is just around the corner”

Cas did a double take, Dean… was worried Cas wouldn’t like his decision?

Cas slowly took his hands off of his face to see that of Deans closed off one, all emotion blank.

“Dean you are _not_ broken” Cas basically growled.

“I am Cas, who are you to decide that” Dean said now angry.

“Just thought you’d be like all the other alphas, just looking for a hole to fill for a couple of hours, a quick fuck. That’s all I am Cas and if you say otherwise then fuck. You”

" _Dean,_ I thought you'd hate me, not you hate yourself. I do agree it was a…mistake but it was the best one I have ever made in my life. I have only known you for a couple of hours and still my instincts thought you were a perfect match for me. Do not think yourself worthless because you are the only thing worth it in my life”

Dean shook his head “Don’t say things like that Cas, don’t you dare say things like that. Do you know how many other alphas knots I’ve had shoved up my ass? Too many to count, don’t waste yourself on something used like me”

“Dean” Cas said softly this time. “I don’t care how many men you have slept with. You know why? Because I know that from now one the only man you will be sleeping with is me”

Cas drew Dean into his chest like a child, lightly tracing the mating mark on Dean’s neck as he rocked back and forward. Slowly calming his mate down.

After five minuets Dean let out a tired chuckle.

“What?” Cas said a fond smile forming on his lips.

“Nothing just…never had a client so rough Cas, broke the damn collar and condom”

Cas blushed, embarrassed “Well as I said I cant exactly…control my alpha instincts around attractive males such as yourself”

Dean smiled, Cas feeling it on the skin of his neck.

“You know, you ‘aint that bad looking yourself Cas”

“Oh?” Cas said raising a brow in amusement. “Not bad?”

Dean gave a light chuckle making his features smooth out looking ten times younger.

Cas decided it was going to be his personal mission from now on to make Dean smile as much as he can.

“You up for a round of morning sex then after that some awesome shower sex?”

Cas eyes darkened in lust. God Dean would be the death of him one day.

“I am not sure what ‘shower sex’ entails but I am eager to find out”

Dean gave him a bewildered look.

“You’ve never had shower sex Cas? What the hell dude your like 21 right! Oh man I have got to show you how dangerously good shower sex can be, just don’t knot me otherwise its going to get uncomfortable”

“I will…. try Dean”

“Pfft fucking alphas and their big fucking knots”

Cas watched and Dean moved off Cas knot, it finally dying down enough to slip out.

The sight of his come leaking out of Deans hole made a possessive growl crawl its way out of Cas chest, alpha instincts already demanding he keeps his come locked inside his omega. His mate.

Huh. Mate, he could get used to calling Dean that.

“My perfect mate” Cas muttered.

“Huh? What you say Cas?”

“Dean its nothing… that round of morning sex sounds quite appealing right now”

Dean snorted “Horney bastard”

Cas smiled, all gum and teeth. For his whole life he had felt empty like he was waiting for the other part to fill it in and here he is, the other part found and now that he has found it he never knew how he had lived without it, without Dean.

He would have to thank Gabriel, for once in his life, for taking him to a strip club for his birthday.

 


	2. Days With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rushing to the bathroom Dean puked up the contents of everything he had eaten in the last 12 hours. Leaning against the cold porcelain of the toilet Dean rubbed soothing circles into his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hot damn diggity another part!? the plot bunny jumped me...oops?

Cas and Dean had been mated for about a week now but to Castiel it seemed only yesterday that he had walked through the club Dean worked at.

They were currently seated in Dean’s small crappy apartment lying together on Dean’s futon while they watched Star Wars on his small television.

“I can't fucking believe you haven't seen Star Wars yet Cas. Have you been living under a rock your whole life?” Dean said munching on some chips.

Cas chuckled lightly tracing patterns on Dean’s flat stomach.

“No Dean I just haven't found the need to watch Star Wars”

“Fucking weirdo” Dean muttered.

Cas trailed kisses down Dean’s neck; licking the outline of the mating bite he accidently put on Dean when they first met.

A thought crossed Cas mind, making his brows furrow in thought.

“Dean…it’s Friday, will you be working at the _club,”_ He growled out the last word, the thought of nameless alphas fucking his mate making white-hot jealousy flash through him.

Dean shifted nervously on the futon. “I don't know Cas, maybe I can call Pamela and see if she can fill in for me but….” He paused, the silence tense between them “Cas I haven't been there all week, people will start to wonder where I am. Its my _job_ Cas I can't just not show up for a week.”

Cas huffed in frustration. “I know that Dean, but I’m your alpha now and that means you don't _need_ a job. I can provide you with anything you need”

Dean stiffened turning to throw Cas an icy glare, “You know what _fuck you_ Cas and fuck any other alpha who thinks they know what’s best for me. I _will_ go to the club tonight.”

“Dean-“ Cas called out but it was too late, Dean was already storming out of the apartment, car keys and jacket in hand.

 

~~

 

Dean was still half an hour early for his shift but he didn't care. He needed to cool off anyway.

He stormed up to the bar, waving Benny over.

“Hey brother, haven't seen you here in a while. Everything ok?”

Some of Dean’s anger deflated. Benny was a beta and had always been a steady voice of reason in Deans fucked up life.

“I got fucking mated by a client and its been all good but… I think he wants me to stop working at the club and just- fuck man; this place is my home away from home. It helped me get off the street, gave me a steady income to keep my little brother Sammy in school. This place is like a family to me now” Dean hung his head in his hands.

Benny made a sympathetic noise, “You know what brother? Have this drink on house, god knows what a rough night you will have tonight with you coming back and all.”

Dean took the shot glass of whiskey from Benny, drowning it in one go.

He winched as the familiar burn of the whiskey went down his throat but as it settled in his stomach he felt sick and lightheaded. 

Rushing to the bathroom Dean puked up the contents of everything he had eaten in the last 12 hours. Leaning against the cold porcelain of the toilet Dean rubbed soothing circles into his stomach.

“You alright there brother?” He heard Benny call from the bar.

“Yeah” Dean croaked feeling his stomach turn again, “Just had a bad reaction to the alcohol…never happened to me before.”

“Maybe you should take it easy tonight brother” Benny said and if Dean could print every piece of advice the beta gave to him on a t-shirt he'd be rich.

 

~~

 

Friday nights were always the busiest and Dean was always booked to the max, but the fact that he'd been away all week made his schedule double.

All the other omegas frantically ran about backstage, trying to find some body spray or sparkles. Dean preferred the clean and classy look opting out the sparkles and spray for simple red panties and a black garter-belts with his trademark black spandex collar and red high heels. 

“Apple Pie we've got a John asking for ya, you ready yet?”

“Yeah I'm ready one sec” Dean called out checking himself out once more in the full body mirror backstage.

Squishing down the guilt and uneasiness he felt about sleeping with another guy other than his mate, Cas, he walked out into his own trademark room no. 666.

 

~~

 

His first client stumbled into the room, stinking of alpha and alcohol that rubbed Dean in all the wrong ways.

“Hey there big boy, you ready?” Dean whispered sultry.

The alpha growled tugging roughly on Dean ankles until the omega was trapped underneath him.

Deans mind screamed at him, _wrong wrong, wrong, mate, need mate, wrong alpha, wrong, wrong._

The stinking alpha smelt even worse up close; a bad combination of burnt sugar and cigar smoke. It made Dean want to puke.

“Smell so sweet” The alpha said, scenting Dean,”Heh, smell just like an apple pie”

Dean tried to be as nice as possible, he'd have to if he wanted to get a good pay tonight. 

“That’s where I got my name from big boy” He said throwing in a wink.

The alpha tugged on his fly until his thick dick was free, the sight making Dean’s face pale and fear run through him.

“I’m going to wreak you for any other alpha” The nameless alpha said above Dean.

Dean started hyperventilating; Cas had said that exact same line when he was in here. This man wasn’t who Dean wanted, he wanted his mate. He wanted Cas.

Dean felt the alphas dick make a wet trail on his panties. He wanted to scream and cry and call out of for _his_ alpha.

Dean’s omega instincts went into fight or flight mode, his fists clenching into tight balls and his lips pulled back in a feral snarl.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing whore?” The alpha growled, trying to pry Dean’s legs open.

“Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Me” Dean ground out.

The man chuckled darkly, “Don't think that’s gonna happen any time soon, do you know how much you cost huh? Too fucking much it seems like, one way or another I'm going to get my money’s worth. 

Dean brought his fist down on the alphas head making him sway disoriented. Taking the opportunity Dean crawled out from underneath the alphas body.

“Fucking slut!” The alpha shouted, punching Dean in the stomach.

The punch barely grazed Dean but he saw red anyway. A strong unknown instinct of _protect_ running through him even though it was only him and the alpha in the room.

Dean scratched his nails down the side of the alphas face, smelling the copper tang of blood in the room. The alpha yelled in pain lurching forward until he had his hands locked around Deans throat in a vice like grip.

As Deans air was cut off, his vision starting to blur and fade around the edges. _Cas,_ he thought, _Cas please help me_.

As Dean lost conscious he barely registered two figures entering the room yelling. Why were they yelling? Dean wanted them to go away and give him some peace and quiet.

The crisp clean scent of beta filled his senses, a light hand smacking the side of Dean’s face.

“C'mon brother, breathe, c'mon wake up”

 _Benny,_ Dean thought, _Good maybe Benny can take me to Cas._

“Cas” Dean wheezed 

“Cas?” Benny repeated.

Dean nodded, “Mate…Cas…Call”

Benny nodded, “Stay tight brother, your mate is going to be here soon”

 

~~

 

Cas sat, brooding in the corner of Dean’s apartment.

“I should have let Dean have some space” He said, to no one in particular, “Deans old enough to make his own decisions I shouldn't have forced anything onto him.”

He sighed. Dean was such a complex omega, one second he would be completely docile and the next he would lash out and become aggressive.

His phone calling startled Cas out of the silence he was sulking in.

Crawling over to his phone he saw an unknown number, frowning he answered it.

“Is this Dean’s mate?” An unknown voice said over the line.

“Yes” Cas said, tense, “Has anything happened? Is Dean all right? Is he safe?” 

“Yeah calm down brother, he just got knocked up pretty bad by a client-“ Cas growled, clenching his firsts at his sides. 

“I'll be down there in 5” Cas hung up before the man over the line could even finish his sentence.

 

~~

 

Cas finally pulled up to the club Dean worked at. He had probably broken the speeding limit twice but couldn’t care in the slightest. His _mate_ needed him.

His hands twitched at his sides ready for a fight. Whoever hurt his mate was going to pay.

As he stepped through the club he waved off an omega dressed as a sexy nun, growling at all the other alphas that stunk up the room.

A tall man walked over to Cas. Cas’ hackles raised in dominance until the distinct smell of beta reached his nose. This person was not a threat to his mate.

“You must be Cas going off of the ‘protective alpha, touch my omega and you die’ scent coming off of you” he tugged Cas by the arm until he was backstage, “C'mon man you're going to scare off all the costumers”

“Where is my mate, where is Dean” Cas snarled.

“Calm down brother, he’s in his usual room; 666” Benny said holding up his hands in a submissive gesture.

Cas didn't even say thank you before he was storming of towards Dean.

 

~~

 

Cas didn’t stop nervously wringing his hands until he stood in front of the same cherry red door marked 666.

He shoved open the last barrier standing between him and his mate.

Dean was huddled in the corner breathing heavily.

“Dean” Cas said softly walking over to wrap Dean in a tight hug.

“Cas?” Dean croaked shoving his nose into Cas neck to breath in a deep breath of his mates scent. It smelt of _home, safe_ and _warm._

Dean started silently crying, Cas making little shushing noises as he rocked his mate back and forth.

As Dean finally dozed off, Cas kissed his hairline.

Scooping up the omega bridal style in his arms Cas walked out of the club and gingerly placed Dean in the passenger seat. 

Dean turned in his notice of leave to the club a week later.

 

~~

 

Dean had been having massive mood swings since the incident the club two weeks ago.

He was snappish at Cas, going so far as to kick him out to sleep on the couch at nights.

Dean had also started eating much more. Its not like Cas cared, he loved his mate no matter what he looked like, but he was pretty sure eating 2 burritos, 3 pancakes and a peanut butter sandwich was too much for breakfast. 

Cas also had the biggest case of blue balls in the entire history of blue balls.

The most contact Dean would allow Cas to have was a simple brush of his cheek or a quick chaste kiss and it was starting to worry Cas. 

Had he done something wrong? Is Dean still mad about the club incident?

“Earth to Cas” Dean said, waving his hand in front of Cas eyes.

Cas blinked twice, surprised. He hadn't noticed he was starting at Dean this entire time.

“Are you mad at me Dean?” He asked, quick and straight to the point.

“What?” Dean said, furrowing his brows in confusion, “No”

“Are you sure?” Cas said leaning forward until he was in Dean’s personal space. 

Dean snarled, wrapping a protective arm around his middle as he shoved Cas away. 

“See” Cas said raising a brow.

“Cas-“ Dean started then sighed, exasperated “I just haven't been feeling well lately its like…its like someone else is controlling my actions. I don't know how to stop it and its kinda freaking me out.”

Now it was Cas turn to sigh exasperated, “Dean, you should have told me sooner, I thought you were still mad at me” Cas rummaged around for the doctors number, “I don't know much about omegas but maybe this is just an omega thing. I think we should go see a doctor or something okay puppy?”

“Yeah” Dean said nodding, “But can we get a bagel on the way there?”

 

~~

 

10 minutes later Dean and Cas were sitting in the doctor’s waiting room. Dean munching on a bagel like he was a starved man and this was his first time eating food in months.

“Puppy you might want to slow down unless you want a stomach ache,” Cas said looking at Dean with wide eyes as he licked his lips.

“I'm so freakin hungry Cas…do you think you could go across the road and buy me a burger or something” Dean said as he licked the crumbs off of his fingers.

“Dean you've already had two burgers, a packet of chips and a bagel” Cas said looking at his mate like he was mad.

“What?” Dean asked shying away from Cas look, “I'm just really hungry, that’s all”

Someone cleared their throat besides them, Cas and Dean both looking up.

“Mr. Winchester, Dr. Shurley will now see you”

Cas instantly stood up. Taking Deans hand they both walked through the doctor’s door, carefully shutting it behind them.

 

~~

 

Dr. Shurley sat at his desk seemingly unknown to their presence.

Cas slowly cleared his throat, Dr. Shurley bashfully raising his head from the papers he was busy filling out.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you come in. Please, sit down.” He said gesturing to the two chairs in front of him. 

When both Dean and Cas were seated, Cas firmly holding Deans hand, Dr. Shurley slowly wrung his hands before saying, “What seemed to be the matter?”

Before Dean could even utter a word Cas was already telling Dr. Shurley about their happenings of the past two weeks.

After Cas had finished the story Dr. Shurley sat his head on his clasped hands frowning in thought.

“Dean” He said gesturing to the omega, “May I examine you for the usual signs of a cold or maybe even an early heat?”

“Uhhh sure” Dean said even though his scent gave off a slight hint of reluctance and fear.

Dr. Shurley motioned Dean to stand up, Dean doing so hesitantly.

“Now Dean” Dr. Shurley said walking up until he was close in the omegas personal space, “I want you to say Ah”

Dean got hit with the strong spicy scent of alpha.

Snarling Dean wrapped both his hands around his middle, shrinking until his whole midsection was protected.

“That was…. unusual” Dr. Shurley said scratching his head.

 “Most” Castiel rumbled looking at his mate worriedly.

“He has been doing this all week Dr. Shurley” Cas said walking up until he was beside Dean, coaxing his out of his protective stance.

Please call me Chuck” Dr. Shurley- Chuck- said before hummed in thought moving back to his desk.

“Well from looking at Deans appearance I know he’s not sick. His behavior just then confirmed that Dean couldn’t be hitting an early heat” Chuck paused to look at Dean for a long time, like he was trying to figure what was wrong with Dean in his head.

“I would say as a doctor that Dean would have nothing wrong with him… but I would advise no contact with any new alphas considering Deans reaction” Slowly he stood up to shake Castiel’s hand.

“I’m sorry I couldn't fully figure out what is wrong with your mate Castiel,” He said.

Cas shook Chucks hand warmly before giving him a shake of his head, “That’s alright Chuck, at least I know that Deans not in any immediate danger.”

As Dean and Cas were just about to exit the doctor’s office Chuck called out, “Dean, could I maybe speak to you privately for a quick moment. Don't worry it’s nothing serious”

Dean gave Cas a reassuring smile before lightly pushing him out of the doctor’s office. 

Chuck walked up until he was close enough to scent Dean; in his hand he held a small rectangular box.

“Now Dean” He whispered, “I have a theory about what might be the cause of your odd behavior”

Chuck slowly put the rectangular box into Dean’s hand.

“Just in case, ok Dean?” He said patting Deans hand once before stepping back to his desk.

“Have a nice day Mr. Winchester” He called out as Dean walked out of the office to Cas who was waiting at the entrance.

 

~~

 

Dean didn't tell Cas about the box. Nor did he look at it until he was safely locked in Cas bathroom, his mate downstairs cooking dinner.

His hands shook, he had some idea of what Chuck had given him but the thought- no, it couldn't be true… could it?

Slowly he opened the rectangular box, his heart falling to his stomach as he saw a little pink pregnancy test inside.

He threw the test at the wall, his breath coming in ragged heaves. 

No. He couldn't be pregnant, he wasn't ready to be a father, what about Cas. _Cas_ Dean thought, dread creeping through him, how would Cas react if it were true.

Dean slowly looked at the box he had flung across the room. He wasn't going to do it. He couldn't be pregnant…could he?

With shaking hand Dean hid the pregnancy test at the bottom of the cupboard under the sink where he knew Cas wouldn't find it.

He jumped at a slight knocking at the bathroom door, “You okay in their puppy?” He heard Cas ask.

“Fine” Dean squeaked out, quickly flushing the toilet to disguise what he had been doing in the bathroom.

“Okay then” Cas said incredulous, “Well anyway dinners ready puppy you don't want it to get cold”

Dean quickly splashed his face with water before walking out of the bathroom.

The scent of mate and home filled his senses calming Dean’s fear and apprehension.

“I love you Cas” Dean said scenting his mate’s neck.

Cas chuckled holding Deans hand, “I love you too puppy” he said kissing Deans temple.

 

~~

 

As Cas kissed Dean goodnight and drove him back to his apartment his thoughts where confused and clouded.

Why had Chuck wanted to speak to Dean alone? What had he talked to his mate about?

Sighing he unlocked his front door stepping inside. His house felt cold and empty without his mate, the canary yellow walls seemed faded and the scent in the air stale.

He'd been thinking about asking Dean to move in with him but he was afraid he was taking things too fast, and by the behavior of Dean these past few weeks he thought it would be safer for both of them his they just kept their own separate apartments.

Cas trudged to the bathroom smelling the distinct sour scent of omega distress in the air, he wrinkled his nose blanching.

 

What had Dean been doing in here to make him distressed, his mate had been acting strange lately and it was starting to really worry Cas.

Cas went to wash his hands, a deep frown set on his face. As he pumped the container full of soap he softly cursed under his breath. It was goddam empty. Why was his life so hard right now?

Frustrated he opened the cupboard below the sink rummaging through the boxes and boxes until he hit a box he didn't recognize.

It was in a rectangular shape and was completely white.

“Huh” Cas whispered as he opened the lip.

His eyes widened to the point he was scared they were going to pop out of his head. In the box was a pink pregnancy test. Unused.

Suddenly everything clicked into place; Dean’s odd behavior around alphas, Chuck speaking to Dean privately, the scent of distress in the bathroom.

Cas might be a father.

 

~~

 

Dean sat in his cold bed in his old cold crappy apartment. Since he quit working at the club he could only afford gas for the stove and he was fucking freezing because of it.

He stared blankly up at his ceiling watching the shadow of cars fly past.

One of Dean’s hands came up to subconsciously touch his stomach, rubbing soothing circles into the slightly pudgy flesh. Or maybe Dean was just imagining it was pudgy.

Dean blew a frustrated breath out of his lips. It was fucking hell not knowing if he was pregnant or not, but the fear or finding out he was to crippling. He was stuck between two shit situations and it was driving him up the wall.

Dean brought both of his hands to his hair, gripping until he felt tears sting his eyes.

Dean turned and yelled into his pillow, yelled out all of his anger and frustration but most of all yelled out his confusion and fear.

Once he was too tired to yell he whispered a broken “I don’t know” before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

 

~~

 

Cas and Dean had been avoiding each other all week. Always making halfhearted excuses like ‘Oh I’m so sorry I forgot and scheduled a meeting’ or ‘Sammy just told me I have to take his sorry ass to a Stanford tour’. It was starting to grate on Cas nerves. He hadn't seen smelt or even heard his mate’s real voice all week and it caused a constant thrum on unease to play beneath his skin.

Until one day he decided it was enough.

He called Sam beforehand and made sure that Dean had nothing on and gave him _explicit_ instructions to not allow Dean to make any plans all weekend. He called Dean Friday night saying that he should come over for a romantic dinner Saturday night to celebrate their anniversary.

He heard a deep sigh over the line, “I'm so sorry Cas but I have to go in for a job interview Saturday night”

Cas frowned even though Dean couldn't see it over the phone, “No you don’t Dean, I called Sam and he told me you where doing nothing all weekend. Why are you lying to me?”

“Fuck” Dean muttered, an awkward silence hanging between the phone line before Dean gave a tense cough. 

“Fine I'll be at your place at 6pm on Saturday night.”

“Thank you Dea-“ But before Cas could finish Dean had hung up on him.

With a heavy sigh Cas settled down to his now cold dinner alone, thinking over how he was going to ask Dean what he wanted to know without scaring his mate off.

 

~~

 

Saturday night came around much quicker than Dean would have wanted. His stomach made little nauseous flips as he walked up to Cas house, his mind running wild with all the worst possibilities that could happen tonight.

 _Maybe he wants to drop me_ Deans mind helpfully supplied, _Maybe he found another better omega and just wants to keep me as a bed warmer, I heard rumors of alphas still doing that kind of thing even now days…_

Dean’s hand shook as he timidly knocked on Cas front door. A deep “Come in” the only indication that Dean was allowed entry.

Taking a deep shuddering breath Dean braced himself for the worst. But as he walked in the only sight he found was Cas sitting at the little dining table lit by candlelight.

“Dean” Cas rumbled coming up to wrap his mate in a bone-crushing hug.

Even though Dean felt like running away his body subconsciously melted into his mates embrace. Safe, warm, home filled his senses stopping the butterflies doing gymnastics in his stomach.

Cas lead Dean to the little dining table lit by candles, the soft light flickering over Cas soft features.

Dean sat down, looking at the banquet style dinner set up. Steaming roast beef with peas perfectly cooked and mash with a delicious gravy drizzled over it.

Deans stomach grumbled, Cas chuckling at Dean as he muttered an embarrassed, “Was too nervous to eat anything all day”

Cas took Deans hand across the table brushing over Dean’s knuckles as he dug into the food, moaning at the perfectly cooked beef.

Cas’ alpha side purred at the thought of satisfying and taking care of his mate, his possibly _pregnant_ mate.

With that thought in mind Cas reluctantly let go of Deans hand before bringing a small rectangular box to the table.

Dean froze mid bite as he saw the small white box Cas brought to the table, his face paled and he felt like he was going to be sick.

And then he actually was sick.

Hunching over Dean threw up in his lap, tears stinging his eyes as wave after wave of bile raised from his stomach 

Cas was instantly by Dean’s side rubbing soothing circled into the omegas shoulder.

“Let it out Dean” Cas rumbled “Shh its ok”

After Dean had threw up all of his meal Cas came by with a wet cloth slowly cleaning Dean up.

Shuddering in the aftershock of being sick Dean leaned his forehead against Cas shoulder, quietly scenting his mate.

Cas slowly picked his mate up bridal style leading him to the bathroom where he stripped Dean of all of his sick covered clothes. 

After giving the omega a quick sponge bath Cas tucked him into his bed, running a soothing hand through Dean hair, grooming him.

Just before Dean fell asleep Cas rumbled, “In the morning my little omega, we will talk about the white box”

Dean’s sleep was filled with a vivid dream of him and Cas, a little bundle of light glowing in Dean’s stomach.

 

~~

 

Deans nose twitched. He smelt bacon sizzling in a pan. With a groan Dean reluctantly opened his sleep-crusted eyes to see that he was in Cas room.

Dean sat in bed a while longer, half asleep and waiting to wake up fully until he heard his mates soft footsteps padding towards him.

“Dean” Cas whispered, Dean grunting in acknowledgement.

Cas sat down on the bed next to Dean, slowly grooming his mate’s hair.

Dean purred pushing his head into Cas palm earning him a chuckle.

“Dean” Cas said, Dean cracking his eyes open until he could see his mate.

From behind his back Cas brought out the little white rectangular box.

Dean slowly scooted back on the bed, his eyes growing wide and frantic.

“Shhh puppy its ok, I just want to talk ok Dean?”

Dean gave him a suspicious look before nodding, Cas letting out a sigh of relief.

“Dean…I'm assuming you already know what this is. Chuck gave it to you yes?” Cas waited until Dean gave a small nod.

“It’s a pregnancy test isn't it Dean” Dean shoved his head under the cover, refusing to look at his mate to see the shame and disappointment in his eyes.

Cas waited a long moment until he finally whispered, “I might be father, might I puppy?” 

Dean was confused, he could have sworn he heard…awe in Cas voice?

Slowly creeping out of his safe cave underneath the bed covers Dean looked over at his mate.

Cas looked the same, as always, cool and calm but his mouth was wide in a toothy smile and his eyes where crinkled at the sides.

“I might be a father,” He whispered, looking at Dean like he was the most precious thing in the world.

Dean darted off the bed into the bathroom, locking the door. He couldn't deal with that look of love and awe. It meant there was a chance to stuff up; to do something wrong and if there was a possibility for something going wrong well it always happened to Dean Winchester.

He was constantly on guard, waiting for the other shoe to fall like it always had every time. But this time Dean didn't know if he could recover from the fall.

Dean heard Cas lean against the door with a heavy sigh. 

“I’m going to go now puppy…but ill leave the test out here ok?” He heard Cas shift “I just want you to know…I love you Dean and I wont be mad if it comes up positive”

He heard Cas thundering footsteps as he went into the kitchen

 

~~

 

Dean waited and waited. Waited so long that Cas had to come back to say he was going to work now.

Dean waited until the silence was deafening, until it grated on his nerves and left him raw like a live wire.

He finally caved. Cracking open the bathroom door he peeked out nervously, eyes darting around Cas bedroom like he expected the alpha to jump out at any minute.

Satisfied he was alone Dean darted his hand out to grab the white box before slamming the door shut, locking it just in case.

Dean sat gaining his breath as he clutched the box to his chest like someone was going to take it away from him for good.

When he had finally calmed down Dean let go of his death like grip on the box, flipping the lid to stare at the mocking pink pregnancy test inside.

Closing his eyes he took out the pregnancy test, maybe if he didn't have to look at it he could pretend it wasn't real.

Looking at anywhere except for the test Dean went over to the toilet to use the test.

Dean placed the test on the bathroom counter as he waited for the results. With each passing second he grew more and more agitated until he was twitching uncontrollably one hand rubbing nervously over his stomach.

The clock on the wall was suddenly too loud, the dripping from the sink downstairs to deafening.

Dean panicked, running out of the bathroom into his mate’s bedroom taking huge gulps of breath until he scattered into his mate’s wardrobe.

There in the dark completely enveloped in his mates scent Dean calmed down until he drifted off into a light sleep.

 

~~

 

Cas heaved a sigh of relief as he finally got home and unlocked his front door. Stepping inside he was greeted with the scent of _home safe_ and _mate._

“Dean” he called out frowning when Dean didn't reply.

Loosening his tie Cas walked up to the bedroom where Dean’s scent was the strongest. 

“Dean” he called out, eyes widening as he saw the bathroom door open.

Cas slowly walked into the bathroom pace quickening as he saw a little pink pregnancy test resting on the sink. 

With shaking hands Cas brought the test up to eye level.

A single blue positive sign stared straight at him.

Cas gasped, bringing a hand up to his face. He was a father. Dean was pregnant.

“Dean!” He called out with joy, searching for his mate that would soon bring into this world a little pup.

His mood dampened when Dean still didn’t reply. 

Cas searched for his mate, panic making his moves erratic.

Cas was just about ready to go yelling in the street for his mate when he heard a soft thud followed by a muffled “Oww shit that hurt”

Frowning Cas walked over to his closet where the sound came from. Sliding the door open he saw Dean, curled up in his shirts and pants rubbing his sore foot that he had stubbed on the corner of his shoe rack.

“Dean?” he asked huffing in amusement as his mate blushed and sunk lower into his pile of clothes.

Cas wrapped up Dean in his arms, bringing one hand down to Deans pudgy middle as he cried. “Congratulations puppy, you’re going to be a father”

 

~~

 

Dean was stunted at first, the panic and fear he had been expecting was not present only a sense of calm and joy.

Cas had insisted that Dean move in with him now that he was expecting. “An alpha has to take care of his omega,” He had said, shifting what little belongings Dean owned into his own apartment.

Although Dean grumbled about Cas being a ‘big fat knothead’ he was happy that he was moving in with Cas. It felt right having his mate so close.

 

~~

 

The days bled together with Dean’s pregnancy moving along smoothly until he was slightly rounded in the middle and the scent of pregnancy followed him around everywhere.

Dean’s morning sickness hit him a month later. Dean waking up hunched over the porcelain toilet dry heaving. The sound must have woken Cas up because next thing he knew his mates warm hand was rubbing up and down Dean’s shoulder blades.

“You okay puppy?” Cas murmured kissing Dean’s sweaty head.

Dean nodded mutely his stomach doing another wave of nausea.

Pregnancy was a pain in the ass.

 

~~

 

Cas was content with life for once. He came home to the smell of mate and pregnancy and seeing Dean blow up with his pups had his inner alpha purring proudly.

Dean looked beautiful pregnant. He seemed to glow now, and smile a lot more too and if Cas was really quiet and hid his scent he could sometimes hear Dean in the other room, mumbling nonsense to the pup. 

“You're gonna have a real good life here puppy” Cas could hear Dean whisper from across the room, it made a soft smile curl his lips. “Me and your dad Cas are gonna take good care of you, keep you nice and safe” 

Cas hummed in agreement, making Dean blush at being caught talking to the puppy.

 

~~

 

Dean was not even through his first trimester and he looked like he was going to pop.

All of his shirt didn't fit anymore so he wore Cas’ oversized collage sweater, the smell of mate soothing him and making him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. 

Others had given the couple worrying glances on the odd chance that they left the house with each other.

One lady even went up to Dean asking if he was due soon. Cas would never forget the bright blush coloring Deans cheeks as he coughed awkwardly with a, “No ma'am I'm due in a couple of months” the woman’s only response was a quite “oh” before she scuttled away.

Dean and Cas had decided early on that they didn't want to see a doctor or professional about Dean’s pregnancy.

The sterile hospitals made Dean nervous and home births weren’t too uncommon between couples these days. But as a consequence Castiel didn't know if Dean’s pregnancy size was something uncommon or worrying.

Dean’s pregnancy size didn't really concern Cas to be honest except for the fact that it gave his mate excruciating back pain. It made Cas feel guilty when he saw Dean bracing himself on a counter wincing in pain as he rubbed his lower back. Every time he saw Dean in that position he was always sure to pepper Dean with kisses that night, relieving his wonderful, gorgeous mate with pleasure.

Pregnant Dean was a happy Dean, and a happy Dean meant a happy Cas.

 

~~

 

Dean shifted uncomfortably on the bed. The sheets were too tight and the room was suddenly too hot. He groaned, slowly moving out of his mate’s tight hold until he was bracing himself against the backboard rubbing his stomach. 

He glared at the beach ball that was now his stomach mumbling a “Tough lil pup aren't ya. Never giving dad a break huh?” Another wave of hot molten bubbling in his abdomen made Dean squeeze his eyes shut cursing lowly.

He felt Cas shift besides him until the smell of _mate_ and _safe_ calmed him.

“You okay puppy?” He heard Cas rumble.

“Mmmhmm” Dean replied breathing heavily out of his nose.

Cas made a sympathetic noise at the back of his throat, his hand joining Deans on his pregnant stomach.

Cas sniffed the air frowning. The room smelt different, a light scent lingering at the corners of the sweet scent of his mate and Castiel’s own muskier one.

His eyes widened, the watery scent of watermelons and fresh water was coming from Dean.

His mate’s water just broke.

Realizing what was going on Cas alpha snapped into action. Running his hands soothingly up his mates back Cas shifted the linen on the bed until it was all shoved aside.

Next Cas adjusted the pillows, making sure it was comfortable so that Dean could push when the time came.

“Cas...” He heard Dean pant, “What ya doing?”

Cas slowly pulled Dean's pants off and with a second thought his shirt too.

“Dean” he paused until his mates eyes were locked with his, they were solid gold confirming Cas earlier suspicions. 

“You're going into labor puppy”

Dean’s breath picked up eyes widening in fear, “Now” he squeaked.

“Yes Dean now”

Dean panicked, gripping onto his mate’s fingers like a vice as he fluttered around on the sheets not knowing what to do.

“Shit Cas” he whispered, “What do I do? Are we even prepared? What if we stuff up? We should have gone to a doctor or something, make sure everything is alright”

“Shh Dean its alright” Cas said kissing Deans knuckles as he slowly lowered his mate into the right position.

Dean breathed heavily through his nostrils concentrating on how far apart his contractions where.

Cas walked out of the room only to return 5 minutes later with a soft towel and a bowl of water.

“For the pup” Cas whispered as he set the bowl down next to the bed. And despite the excruciating pain of another contraction Dean smiled, because his mate cared so much for Dean and the pup.

Cas peered at Deans opening humming in thought as he stroked Dean’s inner thigh.

“I think you should push now,” Cas said looking at Dean dead in the eye.

Dean whimpered, he wasn't ready to be a father, he wasn't prepared he wasn't-

“Push Dean Winchester” Cas growled, using his alpha voice.

It was like someone was controlling Dean’s body because next thing he knew his body was lax and he was pushing. Screaming in pain. 

“Cant do this Cas too much pain, too much” Dean whimpered tears in his eyes.

Pain burned bright in Dean’s lower back spreading like wild fire. He bit his lip to keep in another scream. _God when was this pain going to be over._

A baby’s cry filled the room, a small body being held in his mates arm.

Dean cried, not from pain but from joy. This was their pup, something he and Cas _made._  

“It’s a girl Dean” Cas whispered, pressing a loving kiss to his daughter's forehead.

“Let's name her Mary” Dean panted softly

Cas smiled “Mary” he said trying out the name, “It suits her Dean, my beloved mate”

Dean sighed softly. It was over…or so he thought.

Another brought of pain took Dean by surprise causing his to yelp in pain.

“Cas” he said panicked, “What’s going on?”

Cas frowned before gasping; another baby was on the way.

“Push Dean” he commanded, holding Deans legs in place.

“No” Dean said whimpering as he pushed, his body too tired to strung out to go through another excruciating birth, “Cant do this again Cas”

Cas brought his free hand to Deans, squeezing it tight “Dean Winchester I _know_ you can do this again. You will be the best father and the pups will be so lucky to have you. Now Mary has to have another sibling, so Dean, my little omega. _Push”_

And Dean did, he pushed and screamed and yelled bloody murder until another ball of life was brought into this world.

“Its another girl Dean” Cas said tears now gleaming in his eyes.

His mate held out both of his daughters to him. Dean bundling the new lives closer to his chest as they started to breastfeed for the first time.

“What should we name her?” Cas whispered looking at his sweaty, sickly mate like he the most beautiful thing in the world.

“Jude” Dean said caressing the smaller baby’s head. “Mary and Jude” He said grinning up at his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the pregnancy facts are inaccurate, I tried to make it as realistic as possible but all my knowledge of pregnancy comes from chick flicks and fanfiction...  
> Tell me if I ended this chapter a bit abruptly, any wrong all that jazz. 
> 
> Criticism = gold
> 
> Tumblr: http://castiel-swirls.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!BETA WANTED!!!! Hey I need someone to read through my fics and fix up any errors. My friend Meg was supposed to do it but I dont want to mentally scare her with all of the smut that I write...whoops. If you're interested tell me in the comments, but be warned you will have to read smut so if you don't like that stuff then this job isn't for you.
> 
> What did you guys think? I thought I did pretty well on the smut considering it was my first time (wow that sounded really out of context)... who else thought it was pretty ironic Deans room number was 666, them meeting in hell for the first time like in the show, hahaha no? Also I just loved the idea of omega prostitutes wearing collars so that they don't get mated. You can never have enough prostitute Dean in the world!! Feedback is much loved so please leave me some, even if its bad c:
> 
> Tumblr: sunlitcastiel  
> Twitter https://twitter.com/mishakaIeins


End file.
